


What If He's Lying?

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of Day Break's 8th episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If He's Lying?

  
**A/N:** for [](http://karanina.livejournal.com/profile)[**karanina**](http://karanina.livejournal.com/)'s challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/chadshelten/profile)[**chadshelten**](http://community.livejournal.com/chadshelten/); I (obviously) put my own Chadrea-like spin on the events of episode 8, _What If She's Lying_? Thanks go to [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/) for lighting a fire under my ass and reminding me that my claim hadn't been finished yet.

"Good luck getting the murder book now," Chad yelled after Buchalter who merely laughed as he walked away, brushing blood from his split lip. _Shit_. What was he going to do now? He'd thought he had this all under control, but things kept going from bad to worse. After getting the call to frame Hopper – which he hadn't really minded, because he figured the wife-stealing bastard deserved whatever came to him – Andrea had been asking questions and acting suspicious. Earlier, he'd even seen her looking at a picture of Fencik and Buchalter on a computer when he'd gone down to see what she was up to; ostensibly to find out why she was late for a 'meeting' with him that was actually just their lunch date.

From the way she'd looked at him, Chad knew that whatever expression he'd worn had betrayed his knowledge of the two ex-deputies' identities. He'd cancelled lunch and called Buchalter, intending to make up some excuse that Andrea might or might not buy when he saw her next… but after his fight with the other man in the parking garage, he knew it was time to find out exactly how much she knew.

It probably wasn't the best idea in the world to go storming into Narcotics and growl, "My office. _Now_," at her, but Chad was still so angry that he couldn't even see straight. Andrea's eyes widened at his tone, her gaze dropping to the cut under his eye before she stood to follow him after hanging up the phone. She kept silent until he shut his office door behind her and pulled on the blinds to close them. "I wanna know why you're looking into these guys, and don't give me any crap about it being personal."

Andrea tilted her head at him. "How'd the other guy look?"

The retort died on his lips as he saw the look of concern in her brown eyes, and he felt like confessing everything to her. "He might need stitches," Chad said, exhaling hard and feeling the anger drain from him. "And I hope it leaves a scar."

She walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes to pull his head down, touching the bruises on his face with gentle fingers. "This looks like it hurts," she said softly, a hint of a question in her voice.

"It's not bad; I've had worse things happen to me." _Tell her_.

"Do you have anything we can use for disinfectant in here?" Andrea walked past him to plop down into his chair behind the desk, and despite himself he had to smile at how her tiny form was swallowed up by the huge chair. "Maybe I should order in, too – you shouldn't be engaging in fisticuffs on an empty stomach," she joked. "Maybe the Thai place will bring us some cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol if I offer to give the driver a big tip…"

"Wait." Chad placed a big hand atop hers just as she reached for the phone, stopping her. Swallowing hard, he looked down into her eyes, his decision made. "I need to tell you something."


End file.
